This invention relates generally to a trigger actuated pump sprayer, and more particularly to such a sprayer having a nozzle/trigger lock rendering the sprayer child-resistant.
The trigger actuated sprayer of known variety typically has a spray nozzle rotatable about its central axis between discharge open and closed positions.
There may be two open and two intervening closed positions such that from a given closed position, the nozzle is capable of being rotated 90xc2x0 in either direction to an open position.
When in the discharge closed position, the trigger lever is nevertheless capable of being actuated although the sprayer is designed such that product is not intended to discharge from the nozzle even under these circumstances. Nevertheless, it is has been found that some residual quantity of liquid remains within the nozzle such that even in a discharge closed position actuation of the trigger lever could produce a minor amount of unwanted discharge.
Moreover, the nozzle may need to be locked in its discharge closed position with the trigger lever is locked against actuation as a safety feature for liquids which may be toxic or poisonous.
The prior art teaches the provision of a bar connected to the nozzle cap and overlying the trigger lever to prevent trigger actuation until the bar and nozzle are rotated to an open position. However, the nozzle and lock bar are rotatable in only one direction as permitted by a tab on the bar which engages one side of the lever. Besides, the bar is not coupled to the trigger lever such that the nozzle cap is not locked against rotation.
It would be of benefit to lock both the nozzle in one of its discharge closed positions and to lock the trigger lever against actuation in especially such a manner as to render the trigger sprayer child-resistant.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a trigger actuated pump sprayer with a lock bar coupled to the trigger lever in a manner which renders the trigger sprayer child-resistant as both the nozzle is locked in a discharge closed position and the trigger lever is simultaneously locked against actuation. The lock bar can be manually uncoupled so as to provide a first step followed by a second step requiring the bar to be rotated for permitting trigger lever mobilization, this two-step process plus the actual trigger lever actuation thereby rendering the trigger sprayer according to the invention child-resistant given that a child of tender years is unlikely to carry out these three steps successfully for spraying.
More specifically, the trigger sprayer of the invention includes a lock bar connected to the nozzle cap or to a foamer cap on the nozzle cap for rotation in both directions together therewith. The lock bar overlies the front face of the trigger lever and is removably coupled to the lever for locking the trigger against actuation and for locking the nozzle or foamer cap against rotation from a discharge closed position.
The coupling may be in the form of a tab on the lock bar reversely bent to underlie the lever between a pair of trigger lever side walls or the like. And, the tab may be snap fitted in place behind the trigger lever to prevent any inadvertent uncoupling of the lock bar.